


The ocean prince's daughter (on hold)

by sassy_sastiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Alpha, MERMAID STILES, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Scott McCall, The Hale Family, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_sastiel/pseuds/sassy_sastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So i decided to write a sequel to "the ocean Prince and the big bad wolf".<br/>A grown, right out of college Talia hale-stilinski. Decides to live a year of her life in the water with her grandparents and uncle scott. In the mermaid kingdom, she befriends siblings Casper and Shellie. And they help Talia explore the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" Theres no fucking way Youre leaving me to live down there, Talia you can't." Louis said pulling my arm and making me stumble into him.

"Too bad lou, im gone. You treat me like this, on my last night with you and expect me to stay? You know me better than that!" I pushed the tall narrow built man away from me. 

"What do they have that i dont? Huh? Why do you have to stay there for a year or more? Why?! Why am i never fucking good enough for you?! Are you just going to cheat on me like you did in college" his brown curls fell in his face as his blue eyes searched my expressionless face.  
"I didnt cheat on you. You're losing your mind!" I said grabbing my phone and purse from the kitchen counter. "While im gone you need to find professional help, okay? Stop being a paranoid freak" I said and walked out the door.  
I didn't go to college to be in an emotionally abusive relationship. He wasnt even my true mate. He was a were-meerkat for god sake. He nearly set my father into hunt mode when i first brought him home, our mom (we called our other dad that when we were babies and never stopped.) Had to calm him down. "I don't know what i was thinking being with him." I said getting into my car and driving to my parents house.

********  
"I'LL KILL HIM!!!"  
"Dad, calm down. I handled it myself so dont worry about it" i knew i shouldn't have said anything to him. 

"ILL SNAP HIS BONEY ASS! IN HALF!" my dad said pacing the floor

"Are you sure he didnt hurt you sweetie?" Mom asked looking my arm over.

"SHE HAS A BRUISE!" dad said stopping his pacing to look at his husband and then me.  
"I do not" i said

"WELL.... YOU WILL!" he said and i rolled my eyes.

"Mom, when will the boys be here?"  
"They should be here in a hour or so, we have dinner plans for their first day back home, they know i hate it when they're late."

"What up fam!" Ed said "Hey mom hey dad" chris said walking into the living room.  
"Boys!" Dad said and all three joined together in a big bear hug.  
"Losers!" I said with a big grin  
"Sissy" they both said and both proceeded in messing my short almost pixie cut hair up.  
"Or should I say bro!" Ed said and stuck his tongue out while messing up my hair some more.  
"Jerk! Im very much still your sister and i will kick your ass for old time sake" i said jabbing him in the rib.  
"Aye okay relax killer." He said and we laughed.  
"Um the most important person in either one of your lives here" mom said slightly annoyed but mostly joking.  
"MA!" They yelled and basically tackled him on to the couch.  
"Babies! How was your trip to London?" Mom asked kissing the tops of their heads  
"Cold and rainy" they both said.  
"How was school?" Mom asked  
"Hard" ed said  
"Brilliant" Chris said  
"Well im glad you had fun fashion dork. Lit was  
Crazy." Ed said  
"Im glad to be spending the first and last day with  
You kids and your amazing mom and my stunning husband." Dad said smiling with proud teary eyes. He stood beside a cross legged mom. "Sweetie i hope you have a great time down there. Dont let your uncle give you a heart attack when youre entering the city gates." Dad said  
"Thanks dad." I said  
"We're going to miss you baby sister." Ed said with a goofy smile.

"We're the same age dork." I said.  
"Nope, im 2 minutes older than the both of you" Ed said. I rolled my eyes.  
"I think its time to go out to dinner." Mom said and struggled to get up from the sandwich he was in between the boys.  
"Great mom, we get to watch dad and the boys literally wolf down their food" i said and i swear the three if them looked like triplets with the mocking smile they gave me. Mom snorted, walked over to me, and put an arm around my shoulders.  
"Thats my girl." Mom said and they narrowed their eyes at him then smiled.

***********  
Most of the dinner was filled with laughter and jokes and old stories. Until it was time for me to leave. Then we packed back into our dad truck and drove to the beacon hills beach. When we parked in front of the peer, the boys and i hopped out and ran to the peer. The boys stripped down into their trunks and i down to my bikini. we held hands with me in the middle and jumped into the water. I instantly felt the salty water soaking into my skin and then my legs mended together. Mom used to tell me that i was his morning sun, because of my golden tail sparkled marvelously in the moon light.  
"Wow sissy" ed said looking at the glow of my tail.  
"What? You've seen mine and dads tails before." I said.  
"Yeah, but yours have never been this freakishly bright before. Its odd. Look." Ed said gesturing out to the water. The glow from my  
scales spread across the water like a beacon.  
"Mom. Dad. Whats happening?" I said shakily.  
"You're the choosing light. The mer people will go to war and you will be the warning torch." Mom said.  
"Nah-uh. You're not about to go to war?! Get out of the water. We're going home. Sweetie pack up the truck." Dad said holding his hand out for me.  
" dad, im not 12 i can decide for myself." I said  
"Well decide you weren't going and lets go home."  
Dad said.  
"No! I want to make sure grandma and grandpa are okay. Im leaving."

"Talia marie hale-stilinski. Get out of that water right now! So god help me" dad yelled  
"Love You two losers. Make sure mom and dad are alright. Okay?" I said to the boys. They patted my back and hugged me.  
"Love you mom. I'll be back soon. Love you dad. Bye" i waved and swam off.  
"TALIA!" Was the last thing i heard before i submerged under the water. I swam away from the home i knew for the past 9 years of my life, and into the salty deep blue. 

***

"Whoa" i said as i arrived at the city gates. The gates stood grand and pearly. And as expected a massive great white shark came rushing to the gate. Even in his shark form you could see his eyes narrow and widen. The water around him swirled and he morphed into a merman.  
"Hey uncle scott." I said waving at him.  
"Little Talia, its been a while. Hows my brother and his... husband?" He said mumbling the last bit.  
"They're both fine. The boys too." I say

"Well good. Im glad he's happy." He said as we swam to the city.  
"Hows things going with the kingdom?" I ask  
"Well. To be honest. Not well at all, the queen is sick, and small groups are starting to rebel against the king. And by the light of your tail things are going to get worse." He said. And I looked down at my brightly glowing scales.  
"Why are the people rebelling?"

"After Stiles ran away to live on land with that wolf. A small group of mer people wanted to ban non traditional mermaid mating and marriage."

"Wow, so i will not be very welcomed down there will i?"  
"No, you'll be fine. The king and I will make sure no one messes with you." He said and his tail playfully bumped mine. "Wanna race?" He said and we were suddenly in a mad dash to the castle..  
***********  
When we arrived at the castle entrance, a cluster of small bubbles were exhaled as scott struggled to breathe again.  
"Unbelievable, those um, as you say 'soccer'? Training is keeping you in amazing shape." He said still huffing.  
"Why thank you uncle. I do try to keep in shape and i worked on my swimming in our pool back home." I said smiling  
"Ah, quite nice. Quite nice. Well the king is right through here. Ill be right outside the door if you need anything." He said and i nodded and headed inside the room.  
"WHOS THERE!?" A familiar man's voice boomed around the room.  
"Its me grandpa" i answered nervously.  
"Talia? Stiles little girl?" Grandpa said  
"Yes stiles and Derek hale's daughter." I said  
"Ah, and how's my son and his wolf mate?" He said swimming towards me.  
"Mo- both of them are fine. Stiles still works in advertisement and Derek is still a college professor." 

"Why didn't my son come with you?" He asked

"Oh he would have, but my brothers just returned home from Europe and he wanted to spend time with them." I said and saw hurt flash across his face.  
"Of course. There's nothing like quality time with your kids." He said breaking eye contact with me. "So you'll be spending the year with us?" He asked  
"I think I'll be doing more than just hanging out with friends." I said  
"Ah, yes your tail I noticed that it's a bit brighter than the last time you were here. I assume your father told you about a soon to come war? It is a possibility, but the future isn't set in stone, it can and will change. So go make yourself comfortable and don't worry." He said and laid a hand as soft as wet rose petals on my shoulder.  
"But, shouldn't I at least prepare myself in case the war happens?" 

"No. The war will not happen. Scott! Come show Talia to her room, I'm sure she's extremely tired from her long travel." He said shooing me out the door. Before I was completely out of the room, the door was closing and nearly slammed mine and Scott's tails in the door.  
"Whoa," I said.  
"Whoa" Scott mimicked my startled exclamation as we both stared at the clam shaped door.


	2. Chapter 2

Should it suck this much being a mermaid? I've been here for almost two months and rarely anything happends. twice a day a school of fish would pass either through the city or over us. 

And literally everything is shaped like a clam. Everything. The beds, the doors, long story short, all the furniture is clam shape. I see why my mom ran away, I'm starting to wish a war would happen. 

"Hey Talia" a squeaky girls voice came from outside my window, surprising me.  
"Oops. sorry." She giggled as I peeked over from the side of my bed. "I'm Shellie and this-" she said stopping to yank violently on a boy's arm to pull him up to the window. "This is my brother,   
Casper." She said covering her mouth as she giggled again. They both had similar slender and attractive faces. And raspberry red hair that matched their scales. Their chests were completely bare, except for the red scales vining crescents on their fairly fit bodies. (and no, real mer women didn't wear clams as bras... we just have clam shaped everything else.)  
"Hi, um... what are you doing here?" I asked swimming to the window.   
"well, you seemed to be lonely up here, so we were wondering if you wanted to hang out or something." She said

"Yeah, there's going to be a party later. Would you like to come with us?" Casper said giving me an embarrassed smile that only succeeded in making his face even more appealing. Her face showed dimples that he didn't have, as she smiled cheerfully.

"Its actually more of a traditional celebration. The celebration of mermaid High Priestess Tanika." Shellie said

"Oh...who is she?" I asked curiously.  
"Your father didn't tell you?" She asked 

"Um...well, no. He doesn't talk much about his life down here." I said breaking eye contact from the siblings judging stare.  
"She was a torch just like you, she was beautiful, wise, and lionhearted. She led merpeople through hundreds of years of war and peace. Until she was capture by Hunters during her visit to her human consort... the hunters dishonored her by-" She said and a small sob escaped her lips "They cut off her tail and threw it into the ocean. Some say The hunters also murdered her human consort and some say he led her into the trap, but we honestly don't know how she was captured or what happened to him after her death. Thousands of years later we still celebrate her bravery on the night when the moon is in the highest peak in the sky and eclipse." She finished. Her hair twisted wildly in the water as she sobbed into her hands. Her brother seemed both   
agonized and completely out of his comfort zone by her overwhelmed sentiment of Tanika's story. They were brother and sister, but he didn't know how to comfort her. She was the emotionally understanding one not him, so the best he could offer was a pat on her shoulder.  
"Its okay, cas. I'm okay." She said. "You're coming?" She asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss it for the world." I said   
"OH THATS PERFECT, you'll love it." She said surprising me again by grabbing my hands and whirling the two of us in a quick circle.   
"You'll get use to it." Casper said from the window. 

"Oh let's go! Lets go! The   
ceremony will start soon." Shellie said grabbing both of our hands and pulled us through the city.

****  
Stunned into a deep sea divers sweetest dreams. Natgo could never catch a view like this on camera. I was the witness to every single sea creature, from whales, sharks, and dolphins to the ogopogo monster and of course mermaids, all gathered together underneath the moonlight. 

"What are they all doing here?" I ask when we stopped swimming.  
"Well some are mermaids transformed. But most of them respected and mourned over Tanika with us." Shellie said.

"WELCOME CHILDREN OF THE SEA. I'M SORRY TO TELL YOU THAT MY WIFE, OUR QUEEN IS EXTREMELY ILL AND NOT BE JOINING US TONIGHT. CHILDREN WE'RE HERE TO HONOR OUR BELOVED, OUR FREEDOM WARRIOR, OUR TORCH TANIKA. SHE FOUGHT AGAINST HUNTERS, AND THE REPULSIVE AND MALICIOUS SIRENS." The king, my grandpa said and the crowd erupted into cheers for the slain High Priestess, along with sounds of disgust for the malevolent outcasts.   
"Who are the sirens?" I whispered just loud enough for Shellie and Casper to hear.   
"The sirens are three sadistic sisters in the east. Who use their songs to kill innocent humans. They're nothing like us, they only kill for pleasure and we only fight for survival." Shellie said shaking her head shamefully. "We shouldn't be fighting our own or killing innocent people. Its ridiculous." She said rubbing the back of her neck.   
"We've lived many years in peace, but I'm afraid that, that peace will end because some of you do not accept my son's choice to live up there with his werewolf mate. I'll admit that I wasn't happy about his decision, but I learned to accepted it. And I trust you will all do the same. If not. There's going to be a war, don't pretend you haven't noticed my granddaughter's scales. You know she's the next war torch, and you know HER SIDE WILL WIN." The king said staring into the crowd. His stare seemed to lock on to everyone, until his eyes focused on me and softened. "Enjoy your night everyone. I will retire early to be with the queen in her feeble state." The king said and began to swim away from the crowd, with his three shark guards, One clearly being Scott, armed with golden armor. 

"Sooo." I said getting Casper and shellies attention. "Now that my grandad is done threatening people. What do we do now?" I said awkwardly shrugging and smiled.   
"I think grandparents main goal is to embarrass their grandchildren" Casper said and nudged my shoulder with his own.   
"At least your grandparents doesn't embarrass you by passing disgusting bubbles in public." Shellie said as her wild red hair twirled in the water as she shook her head. 

"Ah shells. She's over a thousand years old, I doubt she can help it." Casper said and his laugh lines showed.  
"Wow. A thousand years old? How old are you guys?" I ask.

"We're actually around your age. I'm 23 and Casper is 24 years old." Shellie said and took my hand again. "Its time to go UP!" She said and high pitched laugh erupted from her small frame.  
She pulled Casper and I toward the ocean surface ahead of the hundreds of sea creatures. We all raced to be to first to feel the full moons light on our silky and scaly skin. We put the famous sea world shows to shame as we broke the surface. Mermaids along with the whales, and dolphins, flipped and dove and belly flopped in the water. My scales made the water look like liquid gold against the silvery star filled sky.   
In my 24 years of living I've never seen anything so beautiful. Shellie and Casper held my hands as the night carried on and the dusk turned into early dawn. The mermaids and other sea creatures returned to their homes. while the three of us laid there on our backs; watching as the stars faded with the night and the moon. making it clear that the new day has started. 

I didn't want to leave and go back home to the castle. The moment with them was perfect, peaceful, and quite. The Sun's soothing warmth on my bare chest, the oceans salty coolness on my back, shellie's high but calming humming accompanied by Casper's low and dreamy hums, seemed like a paradise. 

"Are you two ready to go home?" Casper's settle voice asked. My eyes tightened as I inhaled the salty ocean fragrance.   
"Not really" I said and I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke again.   
"We better head home, or your grandpa will come up to get you." 

"I'm an adult. I can do whatever I want." I said.

"Yeah, but you're the torch and his granddaughter. He'll want to be sure you're safe. There are a lot of people down there who are willing to hurt you to piss off the king." Shellie said.  
"Okay, you're right. Lets go." I said still laying on my back. I felt Casper's and Shellie's fingers gently entwine with mine as they pulled me down into the water.


	3. Chapter 3

My days are mostly spent exploring the ocean with Cas and Shells. And then dinner with my grandparents and uncle Scott (or as I like to call him "uncle Jaws or just jaws", he's oblivious to the reference, but he loves it. And it's disturbingly hilarious to see a shark laugh when he's supposed to be serious and guarding the city gates.).   
" you were spending the day with your friends?" My grandma the queen asked From one end of the table. 

"You've been here for 2 months now, you should invite them to dinner." Grandpa said.

"Well, grandma's just beginning to recover from being sick, And I didn't want to overwhelm her." I said fiddling with the, oh surprise, clams on my plate.

"Nonsense. I'm fine and you really should bring them to dinner one night. It would be nice to see your dear friends." Grandma said and I nodded. I poked some more at my plate of uneaten clams. I jumped a bit when my grandma suddenly laughed.

"Stiles also disliked clams" she said smiling at a distance memory. "He always said that they were 'too chewy' and end up spitting them out and eating seaweed wrapped salmon." 

"I guess I'm more like him than I thought." I said. she snapped her fingers and in a matter of seconds two servers came into the room brightly lit by the light illuminating from my scales.   
"Yes your highness?" One of the men asked 

"Bring my granddaughter one salmon wrap. Thank you." Grandma said 

"Right away, your highness." Both men bowed and left the room.  
"Thank you." I said to grandma.

"You're very welcome Talia." She said. 

              ******  
After causal talk about the kingdom, and my life with my father's and brothers during dinner I kissed my grandparents goodnight and left the dinning room. I passed several stoney faced guards in the castle halls as I made my way to my room.  
"Hello princess Talia." Jonathan said. Jonathan, looked similar to all the other hulking guards, mostly because they all transformed into sharks with Scott being noticeably larger.   
"Oh, hey Jon. What's up?" I ask.   
"Nothing much, Scott's been giving me a hard time lately." He said. 

"Well, Scott seems to give everyone a hard time. Don't take it personal, that's just the way he is, okay?" I said. He smiled and his gaze fell from my eyes to his hands.

"There's another reason for Scott being harsh with me." He said and his earthy brown eyes met mine. 

￼

"Another reason?" I stammered. 

"Yeah... he kinda figures I like you" he said looking under his eyelashes at me.  
"Oh, Jonathan you know I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now." I said   
"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and he gave me a small understanding smile.  
"Okay, Princess... Can we spend some time together as friends? When I'm not on guard duty" He asked.

"Sure Jon." I said. And my heart squeezed as his smile touched his eyes.  
"splendid. My shift is about over, I would like to show you one place your friends do not know about." He said. 

"That sounds great" I said "can you wait out the rest of your time in my room? I just really want to rest a bit." I said and sleepily stretched my arms over my head.   
"Oh. Of course princess, you should rest." He said opening my door and holding his hand out for me, which I gratefully  took. He assisted me to my bed and swam back to my room door.  
"Jon?" I said from my bed.

"Yes princess?"

"You know, you don't have to stand like a Greek  statue by the door, right? Come talk to me" I smiled. He hesitantly swam away from the door toward me.   
"Oh, right. Um sure princess." He said. "What would you like to talk about princess?" He asked sitting on the edge of my bed. 

"Lets talk about you calling me by my name and just my name." I said glaring at him with sleepy eyes.  
"If you like, princess." he said smirking. "I mean, Talia" he said. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Now was that so terrible?" I said leaning my head back on the pillows. 

"Why does it annoy you when I call you princess? Most royals prefer it" he said. I patted the empty side of my bed for him to lay. He laid there being sure to keep some distance between us.   
"Jon, I don't want to be like every other royal. I'm supposed to be a torch, a mermaid high priestess in training, but my grandparents and uncle won't let me practice." I said   
"I've worked for the kings guard for a long time. And I know how they are when family is involved. They're protective. Over protective sometimes, yes. But they only want to make sure you're safe. When you're as special and as you are, you're going to be a target or a tool in the wrong hands."  
Jon hesitated as he broke the invisible barrier between us to rub his thumb softly against my forearm.   
"I understand and appreciate their concerns, but I can protect myself." I said in a voice too lazy to be convincing. His thumbs made small gentle circles on my arm. As he talked about the many places in the ocean he has traveled to his overwhelmingly dreamy tone seduced me into sleep, and i drifted into his cool strong arms.  
"Sleep well princess." Was the last thing I heard before falling into vivid dreams...  
                  ****  
"Sissy, Sissy, sissy" Chris said in his frantic stuttering. His dirty blonde hair falling into his grassy green eyes. His small hands clumsily wiped the messy hairs from his eyes. 

"What's wrong, chris?" I said and was surprised by my high pitched child's voice. 

"Its mommy!" His voice becoming more and more panicked. "He isn't moving!" He voice becoming sobs  
"Calm down Chris. Where's mommy?" I asked putting my hands firmly on each side of his face to focus him.  
"In... In the green house."  
He squeaked. I took his hand in mine and ran out to the green house. Mommy asked Daddy to  build him the greenhouse so we could spend more time together. the greenhouse was made with unbreakable rainbow glass, painted with mermaids rejoicing and a wolf pack noses wondering to the sky.  
As we entered the greenhouse mommy's slender body laid on the padded floor.   
"Mom! Are you okay?" I asked as I dropped to my knees by his side. My small hands caressed his pale sweaty forehead, when I remembered the first time I was sick and fainted. Mom brought me a glass of cold salty water and within a few minutes I felt better.  
"Chris, bring my backpack to me. Hurry." I said and he wasted no time Sprinting to the house and bringing my bag back. I unclipped My water bottle from the bag and placed the bottles rim to mommy's lips. After a short while, His eyes fluttered open and aimlessly darted from thing to thing in the green house, before finding Chris and I staring down at him with tears forming in our eyes. He immediately removed the water bottle from his mouth and sat up facing us. His arms opened and we fell into his usually chilly embrace, instantly.  
He mumbled into our hair repeatedly that he was okay. He sat us up and told us that if people like he and I didn't drink enough salt water, we could get very sick and faint. And he told me to be sure to care very good  care of myself...

***  
I was slowly woken up by slight movements under my head.   
"Whyyy is this happening?" I said in an annoyed groan.

"I'm sorry to wake you Talia, but I have to leave. Scott will be curious to where I've gone." He said sitting up as best he could with me still semi laying on him.   
"Well I'll be sure to get plenty of rest so you can show me around to your favorite places" I said slipping from his hold and on to the bed. 

"I'll see you then, Talia"  he said as a smile as wide and as beautiful as the ocean played on his lips.

"May the enchanted waters captivate and encourage your imagination into blissful   
Dreams." He said and I nodded once in agreement.   
"Don't worry too much about Scott. I'll talk to him if I have to." I said.

"That's not necessary  Talia, I can handle the situation. You just get some more sleep, okay?" He said and I shrugged and closed my eyes.  
"Okay, I guess." I said as he left me to sleep alone.


	4. Chapter 4

The horrified screams echoed down the hall to my room. my mommy breathless screams woke me abruptly from the dreams of childhood nonsense. Worry for my mommy raging through my vains to my fingers and toes. I threw my pink princess cover from my body as I struggled out of my bed. 

"PETER STOP!" I heard my mommy yell as I tip toed down the long dark and slightly cold hallway.   
"Stiles, wake up, Its just a dream. Peter is dead." I heard daddy trying but failing to sooth him as I peeked in through the cracked door. The bed side table lamp was switched on making the air catch in my throat as the scene was made clear. Daddy was holding  a violently shaking and sobbing mommy. He squirmed and whined trying to break the tight embrace.   
"D-derek, please. Save m-me." He said as he tried to force himself from the arms he pleaded for.   
"Shh-shh Stiles. Shh come on, wake up." Daddy said into his husbands sweaty and matted hair.  
His hair just long enough to be matted to his forehead. 

"W-why couldn't you save me, D-derek? I-I thought you loved me. Why did you let him do that to me?" He said in a drowsy slur. Dad's breath hitched and his eyes closed at mom's words. Though My eyes stung from unshed tears I was unable to tear away from the two.

"Stiles, I-I didn't know he would hurt you. I trusted him." Dad said. voice dry and broken.   
"I trusted you." Mom said  his eyes suddenly snapping open. His body visibly eased from being so defensive.   
"Are you okay?" Dad whispered   
"No. I keep having nightmares about. Him. And they won't stop or lessen in intensity." He said clinging to dad's shirt like it was the only thing keeping him from death. 

" you're making an appointment with the therapist tomorrow." Dad said sternly. Their conversation was cut short by   
The wooden floor board Creeking  beneath my foot as I took a step closer to the cracked door. 

"Kids?" Mom said letting go of dad's shirt to stare expectantly at the crack.   
"Come on out Talia. Don't be afraid." Dad said clearing his throat and patting the bed.  
Mommy's thin arms enveloping me as I bounded into them. He embraced me tightly in the warm-familiar covers that smelled of his sweet flowery fragrance, and daddy's musky scent.   
"Get some sleep princess." mom said as he kissed both of my eyelids closed.

"Are you okay, mom?" I asked failing to suppress a yawn. 

"Yes, angel. I'm okay. You make mommy the happiest person breathing on this fine green earth." He said squeezing me tighter to his chest making me giggle before loosening his hold again. 

"Good mommy. I don't like it when you're sad. It hurts here" I said placing a small hand on the center of his chest. His Brown eyes reminded me of my favorite chocolate as the edges wrinkled with a smile. I reached up to place a kiss on his pale forehead and snuggled back into his arms and fell asleep almost instantly.

                        *****  
My eyes opened with the sudden giggle escaping from my lips. My head ached and I felt as of I'd been crying in my sleep. My eyes closed as the dream and forgotten memory flooded into my mind. My throat fought against the lump building from the memory of two of the strongest people in my life being in utter despair. A icy flame burned ramped through me at the thought of anyone abusing mom.   
"I need to go back home. I need to talk to mom." I said sitting up and getting out of bed. The cold water swirled around me as I swam to my bedroom door.  
"Jonathan, What do you think you're doing by the princesses door? You're suppose to be down the hall." I heard Scott's voice: deep and menacing on the other side of the door.   
"William hadn't filled in at his post here yet, so I'm filling in for him until he arrives." Jonathan's voice was his usually calm tone.  
"Aren't you thoughtful?" Scott huffed "your services aren't needed here any longer. Return to your post." scott said icy and dangerous; A challenge evident in his voice.  
"Okay uncle, that's enough. Jonathan was only doing a job a fellow guard member is neglecting." I said swimming in between the two mermen.

"Talia, this is the business only for the king and queen guards. Please go back to bed." Scott said.   
"No, Jonathan is my friend, and he has been a superb guardian. Though if you trained me, I could protect myself"

"Talia, you are well aware of the kings wishes. I will not disobey him." he said as an oath.  
"I'm Sorry Jon, can you excuse is? I really need to speak to my uncle privately." I said offering the mountain of a man a soft reassuring smile. He bowed respectfully before leaving the two of us alone.

"Talia, you can't see him as more than just one of many guards for the royal family. Guards who trained their entire life to only protect the royal family." Scott said  
"Jon is a good person, a good friend, and I really do not care how my being friends with a guard looks to people." 

"People of the Land are frustratingly stubborn." his eyebrows furrowed. 

"I need to return home. I have to talk to stiles about something important" i say   
"Will you come back?" he asked

"Of course Scott, I'll only be gone a day or so. I just have a few questions"   
"What are your questions? Maybe i can answer them." he said pacing the short distance between walls.

"These are questions only he can answer. Im Sorry." 

"Okay. I'll have guards assist you on your way." he said   
"Just Jon and my other friends Casper and Shellie." i said 

"If you like. I'll notify Jonathan of his missions. Have a nice trip and tell my little brother hello." he said swimming passed me and down the hall.

            *****************

"Talia I'm so happy you invited us on your trip to land." shellies tinker bell voice Babble excitedly as we continued onward.  
"Oh, no problem. You two were the first and only ones willing to be my friends down here, of course i'd ask you two to come." i said and Shellie pulled me ahead of Jon and Cas.  
"So, Jonathan?" she said and smiled as if she knew and was keeping the worlds juiciest secret.  
"We're just friends!" i said shoving her shoulder.   
"Ookay If you say so..." she said in a sing song voice. "But i mean... He is cute." she said winking at me.   
"Yep." i said and swam faster as the beacon hills beach came until view.   
"Is that it?" she asked seeming unable to control her excitement  
"Yeah, thats my home. Ready to go up?" i asked and she nodded quickly. "Great. I have to warn you, my brother Ed might flirt with you. You're kinda his type; cute, red head, and extra perky."   
"Really? Huh. What does he look like?" she asked as we made our way up the sand.  
"A loser" i simply said and walked to the supply house where clothes are usually stored to grab us all a few pieces of clothing. I find a couple bathing suits and mens tunks that we put on and walked the three blocks to the old log house that my parents were living in while i was away.  
"I love your house! Its so big and beautiful" shellie said and i knocked on the very wooden and nonclam like door.   
"Who is it?" my moms soft warm voice called from inside.   
"Open the door and see!" i said practiacally hopped into his arms when the door swung open..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

"Are the boys here?" i asked and  
the delicious aroma of heavily seasoned smoked meat and beer flooded my senses as i followed him inside.  
"They're with your father, in the den. Talia is there something wrong? Why are you returning home this early?" he asked handing us bottles of salt water before sitting in the black leather chair with his usual nimbleness, crossing one leg over the other while sweeping a hand through his hair that was a few inches longer from the last time I saw him. Nearly passed his shoulders.

"I- I need to talk to you in private. Outside, please?" i pleaded still trying to sound nonchalant even though my stomach was starting to knot.   
His brown eyes questioning me as he excused us from The circle of mermaids. 

"Whats so bad, that you needed to pull me away from the house so your dad couldn't hear?" his voice a sarcastic mask of his worries. he led me to the tree that we still didnt know the species of but it was cool and shady.

"I remember that night..." I said. The burning In my throat started to build as I looked at him.

"What night Tali?" He asked leaning casually back on the tree.

"The night.... the night, you screamed yourself awake because of a night terror. You mentioned a man named Peter, he was dads uncle? And he... abused you." The words felt like sand falling from my mouth. dry, Rough, and was going to cause damage sooner or later. 

"ah I see why you called me out here... Peter... Peter was a very bad man, and he took things that he had no right to have." His voice didn't crack and his eyes never broke from mine. "his touch left my bones rusted for a long time. Even now I can feel that ruined iron ache under my nails." His hands lifted to show me his neatly trimmed nails. 

"And he died, right?" I asked taking his hand tightly in mine.

"Yes. You do not have to worry about that bastard. Ever." His hand was firmly locked with mine.  
"What happened to him?" I asked and The smile that teased his lips said 'I'm obviously not going to tell you missy'

"Talia, your father is a great man, and I'm hopeful that you and your brothers will mature into a person just like him. He will Always protect you and your brothers and I until the day his physical body can't. Even then his soul will continue to watch over  us." His hand ran the length  
of my pixie cut hair.

"Well if Scott and grandpa would let me train, I could protect myself." 

"They aren't training you as a high Priestess?" He said letting go of my hand to fold his arm over his chest.

"No, he said I wouldn't have to train because there won't be a war."

" 'He' who?"

"Grandpa, of course." I said.

"do not worry about him, I know a woman down there name Braeden. She works at a store that collects valuable items from shipwrecks. She'll teach you the basics of being a high Priestess, and how to fight like a warrior." He said, his arm a loosely hanging sling around my neck. "by the way, Who are those kids in my living room?" He asked his lips hinted a crooked and cocky 'wait until your father finds out about that boy' grin.

"Just my friends, mom. Shellie, casper, and Jonathan." 

"Ah. Well, they seem like a lovely bunch." He ended our short conversation with messing up my hair and pushing me back inside the house to feed the four, twenty+ year olds, who dumped themselves in his living room. 

*******  
"Either that's Talia we smell or we really need to take out the trash" Ed said, his feet heavy against the hard wood stairs.

"Nope, I think it's your dog breath, bro." 

"Somewhat offended." Chris said coming up the stairs behind Ed. 

"Kids, be nice." Mom said 

"Should I be worried?" Dad sighed (this was his normal dark and gloomy response when I came home early. Thumb and index finger working the wrinkles permanently formed between his eyebrows.)  
"No, dad. Shellie just wanted to see what it's like up here." I said, eyes meeting mom's only for a second. 

"Are you sure everything is okay?" He asked waiting for the  catch that wasn't going to come.

"Yep everything's fine." I said smiling. He studied me for a second deciding rather or not he was going to buy it. He must have because after the 5 second 3rd degree glare, he relaxed and kissed mom's forehead. 

"You must be Shellie, I'm Ed, The better looking triplet." He said practically sitting on my whole left side to sit next to the red head.

"OUch!" I said prying part of my arm, leg, and the bathing suit cover I was wearing from under him.

"Um yeah. How do you do?" Shellie giggled. 

"Not as perfect as you" he replied and I Covered my gag with a cough. 

"Nice one bro." I said And Jonathan chuckled from the other side of the coffee table. 

"That cup of water isn't the only thing extra salty." Ed shot back.  
"Anyway. Shellie, I would love it if you accompanied me on my ride to town. I need to pick up a few things from the grocery store." He asked and she looked to me for approval. I Shrugged and said.  
"As long as you don't mind keeping doggie treats on you. Go ahead."  
"Offended... again." Chris said frowning at me.

"Oh gees. The dog jokes don't offend dad!" I said shaking my head.

"Actually." Dad said shrugging. 

"Anyway! About that date, Shellie?" Ed asked.   
"Oh yes, of course." She said bouncing off the couch and pulling him out the door.

"This is going to be so much FUN!" She said, her hair autumn flames behind her as she buzzed out the door.   
"Wait up guys." Casper yelled running to catch up with them.  
Dad and Chris burst into  vibrant laughs saying "Ed just murmured something about hating third wheels.".  
The laughs died into small chitchats about the past few months with me gone.   
Chris started work at the  popular clothing store that he loves near the beach (and Ed of course supports him because of the employee discounts, and to flirt with the cute stylish girls.).   
mom and dad has been working from home more often, and Ed started a gaming channel that he currently has around 3,000 subs on...  
"So, Jonathan what kind of job do you have?" Dad asked, I sighed because of his over protective alpha dad tone.

"I am one of the kings guardsmen." Jon answered. 

"Oh a shark? Huh. Very useful and intimidating form." Mom said. "But I'm a little surprised my brother sent you instead of one of the older guards to escort my daughter." He said thoughtfully 

"Why are you surprised?" Jon asked 

"Well you're attractive and if I can tell you have a thing for my daughter, Scott noticed too. And knowing my controlling brother,  he wouldn't allow you to bring her here." Mom replied 

"Talia requested that I escorted her." Jon said 

"Notice he didn't deny the part about him having a thing for her?" Dad said nudging his husband's shoulder. 

"We're JUST friends." I said.

"Sure sure, Talia." Mom said. "How long are you kids staying?" Mom asked.

"We're scheduled to leave tomorrow." Jon answered.

"Aw so soon? You two didn't want to hang out for a couple days? Catch a movie?" Mom asked 

"Wouldn't the king be Furious at us for staying so long?" Jon asked.

"Nah, my dad will be fine. Just tell him I was holding you all hostage. Might as well add on to the reasons he hates me." Mom laugh was dry and short lived. 

"Mom, granddad doesn't hate you, He just misses you, and regrets the way he treated you."  
I said. His eyes were soft and hopeful as they met mine and then dads. 

"He said that? My dad actually said that? Does he want me to visit?"

"Yeah, mom he does. He was really disappointed when you didn't show up with me."

"I wish he had showed me that empathy, what? 30 years now? Ago." Mom said shaking his head.

"Its never too late to fix things between you and your dad." Chris said 

"Maybe you're right." He sighed. "But until that day comes I think you're group should stay a few more days. I'm pretty sure Ed has a few more places to show shellie." mom finished 

"Like his bedroom." Chris coughed and mom lightheartedly smacked his leg.  
"Your brother is not a dog... well he is but." Mom laughed

"Kinda offended!" Chris and dad said together.  
.


End file.
